


Maybe

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: It started with... [13]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fart Time Travel, Fighting Past Selves, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Kenny, Pre-Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, South Park: The Stick of Truth mentioned, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: “Do you maybe want to be... something? Like, equal superhero partners?” I asked, realizing too late what came out of my mouth.Oh my god. This is rich,I heard Doctor Timothy laugh inside my head. He wasn’t going let me live this down now... Not when Super Craig, Wonder Tweek, The Doctor, Professor Chaos and Call Girl were still present here.Timmy, please, just kill me now.Will Mysterion find a solution to this embarrassing moment? Find out in today's/tonight's episode.





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank [HelenBFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenBFire/pseuds/HelenBFire) who had suggested a word from 'M' in the last story. Also, thank you to SleepingMoon86 and YaoiFanatic for their suggestions
> 
> **I probably should inform that I made a Twitter account where I promote my stories and have polls and other discussions about future stories. Hope you guys check that out as well[twitter](https://twitter.com/LayMeDown2Space)**
> 
> Not Beta-red! WE DIE LIKE MEN, PEOPLE!  
> Enjoy!

I have to admit, fart time travel is one hell of an experience. It’s impressive beyond words but I still believe it’s a very dangerous practice. No one should have the power or the possibility to fuck with time. We never know what damage we might cause if we’re actually careless in the past. 

Yet, here we all were. Back in South Park when we just ended playing the Stick of Truth. I knew that not soon later The Coon from ‘the future’ would appear to our past selves with a message. 

Seeing your slightly younger version, New Kid, was strange as fuck to say the least. It wasn’t the stupid outfit or the crown that we made for you. It wasn’t that uncomfortable déjà vu feeling standing here in front of you but the expression that you had on your face, Buttlord. 

Did you always look so... sullen? No, maybe that wasn’t the right word... but your younger self looked sad. Sadder and maybe even angry. At what? I don’t know. I wouldn’t really blame if it were us. Yet, something was different. 

However, I was glad that my princess self wasn’t in the fight. It’s awkward enough as it is to see the others in their Stick of Truth costumes. Though, I had to agree with Call Girl pointing out that Human Kite’s former outfit was great. My princess self was probably still banned after going Zombie Nazi ‘Queen’ on all of our friends. 

Though, I could only wonder a few things during the fight with our past selves... Were you always like this, New Kid? Did we ignore you and your wellbeing or did we just didn’t see it? Could it be that we not only got back in time but also in an alternative universe? No, probably not. Maybe I’m just looking at you differently since now I’m interested in your companionship, New Kid. 

Although I remember you being strong as King Douchebag, I couldn’t help but feel proud at current you. The victory came hard since even your younger version was nearly equal in strength, but you were better. It showed just how much you grew in since coming to South Park. As the New Kid and as the MVP of our games.  

As past you tried to flee from the fight, I stopped him for one last time. I don’t exactly know why I did it. To take a good look at what I missed back then? Maybe I wouldn’t have just told Karen that the New Kid was cute as Princess Kenny. However, past self was right about that too. 

The difference between you, New Kid, and past you wasn’t only the outfit or powers or the length of your fierce red hair. The look of apathy was still present in this one but I could have sworn that there were crack here as well. However, when I noticed a sliver of recognition of his eyes, I couldn’t help but smile. 

“You did well, my King,” I said as I moved past him. 

I have no idea what kind of look he had on his face but from your actual smile, New Kid, I could bet it was one of shock. The question would be: was it a stronger shock than from Thief Craig after finding out what Super Craig and Wonder Tweek were to each other? 

Yet, that was for another time. We needed to go to Cartman and kick the fatass in the balls before he makes it worse. 

\--- 

The fight with Mitch Conner was... well, I can’t say that it was fun. I knew that the Coon was doing everything but... Human Kite? What the fuck was going all this time? 

Even after Mitch Conner’s supposed death, I still have no idea what happened. I got the Cartman being a dick and douche but how did Kyle get involved with this. 

Truth to be told, I was honestly starting to think that Cartman and Kyle were not who they said they were. Friends? Doubtful, since Cartman spews his usual ‘shut up, you fucking jew’ at the other way too many times. Enemies? Obviously, but then... why would Kyle be on Coon and Friends’ side? They still were not it. 

[Makes you wonder if they’re just going to randomly make out in the middle of a fight, right?]  

I jumped a little when noticed you the phone screen in front of me. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if that happened one day.” 

“Were you reading my mind just now?” I raised an eyebrow at you. I could see that your cheeks were getting a slight tint of pink on them. Shame or...? 

[Yes] 

“Dude, can you actually speak into somebody’s mind like Doctor Timothy?” Truth to be told, I was curious about that for some time. It was clear that Timmy and the New Kid could sometimes have conversation but wondered if it was a psychic thing. 

[I think so? Not sure if I want to find out. Just the idea makes me feel like I’m intruding. But okay...] 

_Can you hear me?_  inquired a rather soft voice inside my head. I really didn’t know what to expect but not this level of smoothness even for our age. It sounded just like from that memory that we saw but nicer and calming. 

_Yes. Do you always sound so nice or am imagining how you would sound?_  

To that I got an actual chuckle and a shrug from you. Now I must not think of anything. Otherwise he will hear me and it’s going to embarrassing as fuck. 

“Do you maybe want to be... something? Like, equal superhero partners?” I asked, realizing too late what came out of my mouth. 

_Oh my god. This is rich,_  I heard Doctor Timothy laugh inside my head. He wasn’t going let me live this down now... Not when Super Craig, Wonder Tweek, The Doctor, Professor Chaos and Call Girl were still present here. 

_Timmy, please, just kill me now._  

That, of course, made him laugh even harder. Since Call Girl was nearby the boy, I could see that she check on him since Timmy was wheezing. 

This question wasn’t supposed to happen not but since my mouth fucked up, I guess, now was the actual time. Not only did my voice crack but also went in a high squeak pitch direction in some place. This either was puberty kicking in a bit too early or I was just making a fool out of myself. Why was it so hard to just ask the real question normally? 

The way you looked at me with a nearly empty look, I could already tell that you didn’t understand what my real question was. The only thing that prompted me that this wasn’t just a simple empty look was that you tilted your head to the side. You used to give that expression to everyone almost all the time during the Stick of Truth game. I read that either as confusion or curiosity. Now which one of them was the right expression was still a mystery.  

Realizing that I might need to explain my true meaning behind the question, I never had a bigger urge to somehow stealthily kick myself in the balls before until now. Though, we both, and everyone present, knew it was an impossible task. However, the real question was: how do I manage not to embarrass myself even more right in front of you from this moment on? 

Before I could do or add anything to my question, Super Craig walked into my view and took me by the arm. Judging by how strong the grip was on my arm, I knew that the boy had some serious business with me. I really hope that it’s nothing too serious. No I-will-punch-you-in-the-face kind of business. 

“May I borrow your clearly-not-boyfriend for a moment, Thunderpants?” inquired Super Craig in his usual monotone voice. It could have been only me, but I could have sworn that the boy was trying his best to keep a poker face of his usually calm self. I think it took us both a second to realize that one small part in the question. 

Clearly-not-boyfriend. 

It seems like the other, and possibly others, already saw us as something more for some time. You, New Kid, only raised a slightly twitching eyebrow (guessing you were trying to keep calm as well) but just nodded. 

As we took a few steps away from you and the rest, I could almost feel the frustration in Super Craig’s grasp. When we were far away from the group, the boy pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course, when Wonder Tweek saw that, he also decided to join us. 

“Mysterion, dude...” sighed the boy trying to calm himself down. I really couldn’t blame him for being frustrated with me. I was being frustrated with myself. Though, Super Craig looked like he was going to crack up just like Doctor Timothy did. “What the  _fuck_  was that?” 

"I... slipped?" I knew it was a weak excuse but it was the truth nonetheless. 

Super Craig doesn’t usually go into anybody’s businesses. Heck, normally he wouldn’t pay attention to anyone doing really dumb but it seems that I was a bad case of a ‘lovesick idiot’. 

“Do you maybe want to stop being a pussy edgelord and just ask him to be your boyfriend the proper way?” 

“Craig,” looked Wonder Tweek at his boyfriend with a frown, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. I’m pretty sure, the blond put some ice on his hand, so that either hurt or was cold as hell.    
   
“What? I’m just saying how it is, honey,” shrugged the boy, avoiding the clearly stern look that the blond was giving him and rubbing his shoulder.  

“Like you’re one to talk and give advice. It was me who asked you to be boyfriends.” 

That made me raise an eyebrow at them. I always thought that I was Craig that initiated the relationship after the whole ‘Yaoi and he asian girls’ thing. Why was I even surprised? Tweek did boxing. However, I did think that under that monotone voice and ‘I don’t give a fuck’ shell Craig was a romantic. 

Wonder Tweek looked at his boyfriend with the same angry look as before. At first, I thought that they would get into a fight before he took the other by the had and pulled into a kiss. I’m pretty sure that I took a step back at how sudden that was. 

It was obvious that they cared and loved each other but this was probably the first time that I saw them kiss openly. Hug and holding hands was something we all saw almost every day but this was something else. I could hear Call Girl go aww in the distance. 

“Just because you’re right,” pulled away Wonder Tweek from his boyfriend, “doesn’t mean you have to say it like that. They will take it at their own pace.”  

“Alright, honey.” 

_Do I need to play couple counselor again or are they okay?_ I heard the same nice voice inside my head. 

_Nah, they’re good. Also, strangely enough, I got good advice from them. From_ _Tweek_ _at least._  

_Care to share?_  I looked at him from where I stood. Of course, I could but I knew that another psychic could easily decide to lurk in my mind. 

I took out my phone that surprisingly managed to survive all events of this game and typed out a small message. 

[Mysterious Parka] My previous question probably didn’t make sense so I’m giving you the translation from language of dumb: Do you want to be my boyfriend? 

As soon as you took your phone, I saw the corner of your mouth twitch upwards. Not long after I felt my phone vibrate. 

[Silence] Maybe. 

I could feel my heart sink a little. Now that I really think about it, this answer was fair enough. I need to except the fact that I managed to fuck up big time in some places. However, my sad thoughts were interrupted by another few messaged. 

[Silence] I got your question the first time, by the way. I need time to think on it. 

[Silence] One day my answer might be a “Yes”. So... maybe. 

[Silence] For now I’ll be your ‘something’. 

[Mysterious Parka] What about being my ‘someone’? 

_Works for me, Mystery boy._  

When I saw that gentle smile on your face, I think a part of my left and went directly to heaven. Okay, no, scratch that, no more words to hide the truth right now. I just have to admit the fact this stupid fact to myself. 

If I had a crush on you before, New Kid, now I knew that I was head over heels with you. I just hope that one day ‘maybe’ turns into a ‘yes’. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story leave a kudos. Want more stories with Kenny/New Kid? Subscribe to the "It started with..." series.  
> This time I won't be asking suggestions for story 'N' because I already have a tittle for it.  
> Comments and reviews are always welcome and appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
